


Голливудская улыбка

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Depression, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: В общем, Марк богат, красив и довольно популярен в узких кругах корейских влогеров. Но уверенным в себе парнем он бы себя не назвал.





	Голливудская улыбка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mattliwingstoun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mattliwingstoun).

> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), ну я и побежала.
> 
> 41\. on a place of insecurity — 
> 
> [Марка-влогера](https://twitter.com/_SQUAD93/status/1174767328556400640?s=20) придумала не я, но он всем нам нужен, это очевидно. <3
> 
> Я сегодня немножко депрессивное дно, простите.

Никто не мог заподозрить Марка в неуверенности в себе. Улыбчивый американец в Корее, к тому же при больших деньгах (что редкость). У Марка свой ютуб канал или даже четыре (он никак не может сообразить про аудиторию и то заводит алиасы, то плюет на все и уходит под основной акк, убивая себе посещаемость и просмотры). Все начинается со стриминга игр (потому что все делают это), потом добавляется мукбанг (на спор с Джебомом, который жрет, пишет вдохновенную музыку на твиче и не смотрит на просмотры вообще — и безбожно популярен, естественно). Канал про корейский косметос пополняется им скорее по приколу: Марк, устав записывать в никуда рекомендации для оставшихся в Америке мамы и ее подруг, перекидывает их на тот же ютуб. Последний, кстати, закрывается им чаще всего, чтобы распугать из комментариев экзальтированных девиц (или парней), кричащих "Оппа, трахни меня!" там, где его мама и тетя Мэри могут увидеть. 

В общем, Марк богат, красив и довольно популярен в узких кругах корейских влогеров. Но уверенным в себе парнем он бы себя не назвал. 

Его сосед по комнате Югем уверен в самом своем сердце, где-то глубоко внутри. Он на четыре года младше, работает на трех работах, у него череда отказов за плечами и десяток порушенных мечт. Сейчас, например, он хочет стать танцором, трудолюбиво оббивает двери окрестных танцевальных студий и копит на поездку на какой-то крутой конкурс, где сможет увидеть самого Джексона Вана. 

Но несмотря на это, Югем не сомневается в своих силах. Он ревет ("как девчонка,” — смеётся над ним их общий приятель Пак Джинен. "Соен-нуна тебе за сексизм голову оторвет,” — огрызается Югем, шмыгая раскрасневшимся носом), искренне и изо всех сил расстраивается своим неудачам, жалуется на жизнь брату, маме и Марку. А потом отряхивается и, будто ни в чем не бывало, идет по жизни дальше. Подбирает с пола осколки старой мечты, заводит себе новую, если ту починить невозможно, строит планы, отношения, жизнь — и ни на секунду в своем сердце не сомневается. 

Марк же очень устал, поэтому он прячет новую неудачу за голливудской улыбкой (для чего еще они нужны), любуется живущим рядом с ним Югемом и по-доброму завидует. Он хочет научиться так же, он правда пытается. Но сил его хватает только на улыбку, звонки домой маме и четыре канала на ютубе. На храбрость в своем сердце пока не остается. 

Он не знает, чего ждет и какой знак покажет ему, как изменить свою жизнь и стать в ней сильнее. Он читает статьи в интернете и иногда звонит доктору. Он знает симптомы, у него есть друзья, которые всегда готовы помочь и все про него знают. Возможно, он когда-нибудь сможет спасти себя сам, возможно, он ждет принца на белом коне, чтобы тот поцелуем растопил его слабость. Вот только целовать надо прямо в душу, а к ней, как известно, путь крайне тернист. 

Уходя на работу, Югем укрывает окончательно загрустившего Марка вторым одеялом и ставит такой американский набор — стакан с молоком и двумя печеньками орео — на тумбочку. (“Я приболел просто, Югема, — врет ему Марк, — через пару дней буду как новенький”.). Югем целует его в щеку, пахнув на него зубной пастой, их любимым на двоих сортом кофе и надеждой. Он тихонечко закрывает за собой дверь, и Марк засыпает, наконец-то убаюканный безопасностью тяжелых одеял и тишиной в комнате и в голове.


End file.
